Harry Potter Christmas Carols
by supernova8610
Summary: Just a little collection of Harry Potter themed Christmas songs. Hope you enjoy! And don't forget to read and review!
1. Deck the Halls

_Deck the Halls_

_Deck the halls with bought of holly, _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la. _

_Decorated by Dobby, _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la. _

_Don we now our dress robes, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_For the Yule Ball, _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la. _

_See the blazing fire before us, _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la. _

_Strike the harp and join the chorus. _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la_

_Please dance with me in the Great Hall, _

_Fa la la, la la la, la la la. _

_You can lead and I will follow, _

_Fa la la la la la, la la la la._

Please review!


	2. Jingle Bells, Snivelly Smells

Thanks for your review, samhaincat!

Jingle Bells, Snivelly Smells

_Dashing through the hall _

_With a bar of soap _

_and a towel and washcloth _

_Laughing all the way. _

_Snivelly yelling _

_Snivelly screaming _

_What fun it is to give _

_Snivelly a nice warm bath. _

_Jingle bells, Snivelly smells _

_He really needs a bath, _

_Oh what fun it is to splash _

_In a nice warm bubble bath, O _

_Jingle bells, Snivelly smells _

_He really needs a bath, _

_Oh what fun it is to splash _

_In a nice warm bubble bath._

_Please review! _


	3. Frosty the Snowman

Frosty the Snowman (Snivelly the Professor)

_Snivelly the Professor _

_Had a really greasy nose _

_With a big old zit and a spot of grease _

_And mat of grease-filled hair _

_Snivelly the Professor _

_Never takes a bath they say _

_So one day _

_James and Sirius _

_Filled a tub with warm melted snow _

_There must have been some magic _

_In that shampoo bottle they had _

_For when they placed it on his head _

_He began to flail around _

_Snivelly the Professor _

_Did not like the bubble bath _

_So when James and Sirius _

_Were not looking _

_Snivelly jumped out of site _

_Snivelly the Professor _

_Knew class was just about to end _

_So as soon as he could _

_He dashed away _

_And ran through the halls _

_Dashing through the corridors _

_With no clothes on his back _

_Running here and there quickly past class doors _

_Looking for some clothes _

_Hair and skin all soapy _

_Snivelly ran through the halls _

_And quickly he went into Slytherin house _

_And into the girls' dorm _

_Snivelly the Professor _

_Searched for some clothes _

_But all he could find _

_Was a pink tu-tu _

_So being desparate he put that right on _

_Twirly twirly twirl twirl _

_Twirly twirly twirl twirl _

_Look at Snivelly go _

_Twirly twirly twirl twirl _

_Twirly twirly twirl twirl _

_Twirling through the Hogwarts halls_

Please review! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!!! :-)


	4. Slytherins We Have Heard on High

Slytherins We Have Heard on High

_Slytherins we have heard on high,_

_Sweetly singing on the stands_

_During the Quidditch match_

_Singing these words: _

_Weasley..._

Chorus:

_Weasley is our king_

_Ronald Weasley is the Keeper,_

_For the Gryffindor team_

_And that's we Slytherins,_

_Are gathered here to sing this song?_

_Come to Hogwarts and see,_

_Him who causes us to sing_

_Come and sing with us,_

_Ron who misses all the goals._

_See him on his broom,_

_Whom the Slytherins all praise_

_Draco, Pansy, conduct us,_

_While we sing Weasley is our king._

Please review!


	5. Joy to the Death Eaters

Thanks for your reviews, DigiGrl0102 and Esodes08!

Esodes08- Don't worry, there will be more songs! :-)

Joy to the Death Eaters

_Joy to the Death Eaters! Voldemort is here:_

_Let him rule us all!_

_Let everyone worship him,_

_And all we Death Eaters sing,_

_And all we Death Eaters sing,_

_And all we Death Eaters and all we Death Eaters sing._

_He rules the world with Unforgivable Curses,_

_And Crucio's those who displease him_

_The glories of his Avada Kedavras_

_And wonders of his torturings,_

_And wonders of his torturings,_

_And wonders, wonders of his torurings._

Please review!


	6. The Twelve Days of Christmas

The Twelve Days of Christmas

_On the first day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the second day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the third day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the eighth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Eight Hogsmeade weekends_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the nineth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)

_Eight Hogsmeade weekends_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Ten Hippogriffs in pumpking patches_

_Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)

_Eight Hogsmeade weekends_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the eleventh day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Eleven Dementors gliding_

_Ten Hippogriffs in pumpking patches_

_Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)

_Eight Hogsmeade weekends_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

_On the twelfth day of Christmas my true love sent to me:_

_Twelve Death Eaters fighting_

_Eleven Dementors gliding_

_Ten Hippogriffs in pumpking patches_

_Nine rings of power _(Oops...wrong book)

_Eight Hogsmeade weekends_

_Seven Quidditch players_

_Six fluffy Kneazles_

_FIVE PINK SWIRLING TU-TUs_

_Four known secret passageways_

_Three unknown secret passageways_

_Two students drinking_

_An extremely drunk house elf named Winky_

Please review!


End file.
